


Just a Crush

by Vintagewriter



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagewriter/pseuds/Vintagewriter
Summary: Two idols who meet due to coincidence keep meeting until their fate decides to do something about thier crushesOrLisa has a crush on Mina and Mina has a crush on Lisa
Kudos: 6





	Just a Crush

The first time Lisa sees her is a pure coincidence. With her Americano in her hand she is getting out of their van. 

Time to put on a show

She earns a small smirk from her unnies who were already out of the car waving at their fansites. She steps outside with her blazer hanging in one of her hand while the other one is occupied

The camera starts to flash as she lowers her head to bow to the media before making her way towards the door of main sbs building. She makes sure to blow a teasing kiss to the camera sending all of them to heaven at once

"Stop teasing them lalisa they might die" She earns a small slap on her shoulder from Jennie in reply she just sticks her tongue out "Go ahead I'll just throw this in bin" She takes the last sip from her Americano heading towards the trash bin

I feel sleepy. Should have slept more when I had the chance

Just when she looks up and turns behind, universe decides it's best for her to get herself dumped in Americano "I am soo sorry" She doesn't have the time to get mad when her eyes get locked on a certain blonde who is currently looking very apologetic

She is very beautiful. Woah. Isn't this Mina. God she is gorgeous

Her mouth hangs open "I am really sorry I was in a hurry and then this happened. God today is a bad day" Lisa blinks giving her head a small shake to look down that Mina is cleaning her shirt with a napkin

"Ahh-Its ok sunbae" She blurts out trying to take the napkin from her hand but her eyes can only focus on only one thing at a time (her) so she accidentally grabs her hand

Mina looks up to see her hand on hers while she is straight up staring at her with her mouth wide open

"Can someone tell them we aren't shooting a movie we need to change" Nayeon says nonchalantly snapping her fingers "Sorry to interrupt you two but we both have a performance" Mina blinks her eyes looking at Nayeon who leaves as fast she came

"Again sorry" She mutters following behind. Lisa dramatically puts her hand on her heart I think I just saw an angel

The second time Mina sees her is also pure coincidence. After a long performance all she needs is a bottle of water but universe decides it's better for her crew to be immediately short of water

"What out of all the things we are out of water" She groans looking at her members who already gulped down the whole bottle down their throats "I think some extra went to BLACKPINK" A staff member points towards the next artist who are about to close the show

Mina thinks the won't even notice if a water bottle goes missing so she walks towards a staff member with small puppy eyes "Hello we are short of a water bottle can I get one" She asks respectfully and the staff member was generous enough to pass her one

"Unnie please fix my in-ear also my water...." Mina widens her eyes when she sees Lisa looking at her and that's how she figures out she is currently drinking water from a bottle that belongs to someone else

I have embarrassed myself infront of her 2 times now way to go Mina

"I am soo sorry I didn't knew it belonged to you we were short of water and I asked a staff unnie and she gave it to me"- She stops rambling when Lisa giggles taking another water bottle tapping her in-ear signaling she can't hear her

"I don't need my sense of hearing to tell that you are apologising. Why are you apologizing whenever we meet" Lisa says placing her water bottle down showing her a thumbs up before going to stage

She is cute like really cute

She feels her cheeks warming up when a realization hits her that she drank from her bottle that means an indirect kiss

"Mina stop getting red we need to leave. You can gush about her at the dorms" Nayeon again breaks her trance dragging her back to the dressing room and she can only face palm herself in embarrassment

The third time Lisa meets her is also a coincidence. With her Jisoo unnie by her side she is reading her audition script. For what? To be the mc of sbs inkigayo

She wants to make her blinks happy and it will also keep her busy since their hiatus just started and she doesn't want to stay in basement for too long

At the end of the day she waist for a staff member to break the news to her "God you are sweating Lisa. Why so nervous? You got this" Jisoo assured her giving her a small fist bump making her giggling

"Congratulations Lisa you made. They choose you and Twice Mina to be a duo this time instead of a trio" Lisa widens her eyes looking at Jisoo who is already wiggling her eyebrows

"Mina.....Twice....mc" She mumbles "Ah it was a personal decision and the company went with that would you like to meet her I haven't told her yet" Staff member says turning around with Lisa following her like a puppy with Jisoo behind her

"I saw Lisa a while back imagine if she ends up as your partner" Nayeon claps her hand together muttering how genius she is "You probably saw a ghost why would she audition to become a mc" Mina scoffs cracking her knuckles

"I don't know to get closer to her fans" Mina hates how despite being stupid at certain times Nayeon is always right. "Ahhh here is she Mina ssi this is your mc partner and my work is done" Nayeon immediately runs to Jisoo who is already excited to catch up leaving the two fishes out of water

"Hi" Lisa waves flashing an awkward smile

God why I become a speechless mess whenever I see her she is beautiful

Mina greets her with a small "Hello" as they both stand there in awkwardness "I forgot to tell you two a small segment where you two will bond will be shot so 9am right here. There is also a mc introduction stage so select a song from your own group" The staff member fades like dust coming and going in the speed of light

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess" Lisa scratches the back of her neck with a shy smile "Its nice meeting hope we get closer" Mina extends her hand biting her lip wondering if she crossed the line but Lisa just shakes it

Jisoo blinks waiting for that painfully long handshake to end "I am a mom of obvious child" She sighs "Same" Nayeon face palms

"Lisa let's go" Jisoo has to practically sperate their hand to bid a proper goodbye "Mina yah let's go" Nayeon does the same looking at Jisoo who winks at her

Mina is painfully aware that she is staring at Lisa. The latter is currently splayed on the floor sweating as they finished their practice for their special stage

She is soo damn hot and beautiful at the same time I really think I have a crush

Lisa runs her hand through her hair standing up to pack her things. Mina just watches her as her things are already packed. She glances at her phone thinking about getting her number but Lisa beats her

"Umm can we exchange numbers you know we are a duo so we should stay in contact" Mina wordlessly nods as they exchange numbers

On their way back home she gathers courage to mutter "Take care and sweet dreams" with a soft smile to which Lisa just nods with an equal smile

@GlobalPinks

Inkigayo confirmed that Lisa and Mina from Twice are the new mc duo for inkigayo. It is said they have developed good chemistry and will show a good performance this Sunday

@Twiceupdates

Mina will now be a mc on inkigayo along with Lisa from blackpink according to the article they have developed good chemistry and will show charismatic performance this Sunday look forward to it

"You know why everyone is looking beautiful today" Lisa exclaims in a cute way "Oh I know why" Mina answers "Yah you are supposed to say you don't know" Lisa whines making cute faces at camera breaking her character resulting in both of them laughing

"Why" Mina speaks "Because yeapo Lisa is here" Lisa poses while Mina fake gags "Stop lying everyone knows it's me" Mina says "Our next act is weekly with a cover of iz*one pretty"

@Oinks

Wah I am already all in for this duo they were naturally soo funny on stage also their duality with those perform I love how Mina slayed how you like that and Lisa owned fancy

@GlobalMina

Not work related but seeing Mina this comfortable and happy is a relief I am happy she got a good partner for this their first day and they already messed up their script can't wait for next weeks

Lise side eyes Mina who was on call with her manager. Playing with her fingers she was staring at her with puppy eyes and pouty lips. That's how beautiful she was

Do it Lisa you practiced it with Jisoo unnie ask her

Mina turns around meeting her eyes. A smile forms on her face as she pulls her cheeks "You look cute" She lets out a small giggle while Lisa becomes a blushing mess

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketohangout" Lisa blurts out turning away from her "What? I didn't understand that" Mina walks behind her with curiosity

"Hey Mina" Mina flinches slipping on her heels hearing Jihyo's loud voice. Yeah I am definitely going to break bones

She thinks closing her eyes waiting to fall but instead feels arms wrapped around her waist. She opens her eyes to see her lips placed on Lisa's cheeks "Are you alright" Lisa asks with worry "Yeah....Yeah" Mina replies immediately backing away 

She widens her eyes spotting a lipstick mark on her cheeks "Yeah I am here too" Jihyo waves jumping "You startled me" Mina says "Here to pick you up" Jihyo widens her eyes looking that lipstick mark on her cheeks

She looks at Mina who makes a "What to do face" at Lisa who is still busy straightening her clothes "I hate you" Mina whispers eyeing Jihyo who looks at the all the cameras waiting for them outside "If we try to wipe it now Just distract her I got this"

"Mina I was going to ask" Jihyo puts her arm in Lisa's shoulder "Go on I am appreciating your jawline" Jihyo puts on an awkward smile irking Lisa who goes on

"Lets hang out sometime" Lisa asks while Jihyo takes out her wipe "I have never seen such good skin beautiful go on" Jihyo pinches her cheeks and Mina can only face palm "Yeah sure I was thinking too how about tomorrow" Mina looks at Jihyo who is about to wipe her cheek 

"I can wipe that myself" Lisa chuckles taking the wipe from Jihyo who is clearly embarrassed "Tomorrow sound fun we can hang out in my apartment" Lisa winks walking outside 

"You have a fat ass crush on her" Jihyo folds her arms "I know" Mina groans walking behind her

"Make yourself comfortable I am almost done with cooking" Lisa leaves Mina in the living room when a cat jumps on her lap "Meow meow (Pet me human)" 

A smile appears on Mina's face as she plays with leo "You reminder me of Ray little buddy" Mina giggles when Leo licks her cheek

Upon hearing giggles Lisa walks out to see both of them playing "I see you are playing leo really doesn't like strangers" Lisa raises her eyebrow and Mina just sticks her tongue out

I think I like her

Lisa smiles looking at her crush and her favorite cat bonding. They spend rest of the night watching games and netflix with eyes looking out for each other

@Globaltudoong

It's the second last week seeing out favorite mc duo on the screen inkigayo have a rule according to which mc only stay for an year and next week might be the last week I am sad 😭

@lalisapinks

Inkigayo confirmed that next week will be last with for minalisa how will I watch today's show without crying I will miss out mc duo MinaLisa

@MinaLisaloops

Our M couple has given us soo many moment I am not ready to let go

Mina waits for the umbrellas to arrive as she hugs herself looking outside the glass window where everyone is already clicking pictures. A small sigh escapes her lips. She has been feeling gloomy lately and she knows why and it frustrates her even more

Moments later she feels weight on her shoulder. She looks up to see a small smile on Lisa's face placing her jacket on her shoulder "Take this" 

They stand side by side in silence a whole lot of things going through their minds "You sad" Lisa asks "Yeah it's ending" Mina replies as another sigh escapes from her mouth

"Friend sad.......I am coming" Lisa says in a small voice making her giggle "This is not funny" Mina rolls her eyes "But it made you laugh" Lisa responds "Yeah it did. Let me do this real quick"

Mina tip toes on her feet wrapping her arms around Lisa's neck engulfing her in a tight hug. She rests her head on her shoulder inhaling the addictive scent of her clothes. Lisa wraps her hand around her waist reciprocating the hug

"I will miss you" Mina whispers breaking the hug as the managers arrive. Lisa doesn't get to say anything as they run to the car. She just looks at Mina who is asleep on her shoulder with her arms locked

She takes out a small letter from her pocket "I wish I was brave enough to tell you.......I like you" Lisa places it inside Mina's bag pulling her closer

"Did you tell her" Nayeon asks Mina "I......No" Mina looks down feeling sad "Mina you need to be brave...... rejection is not something you should be afraid of" Momo advices rubbing her back

"I.....like her but I don't want to risk our friendship" She responds "You won't know till you take any risk and trust me I know for sure she likes you back" Jihyo joins "I'll think about it" with heavy shoulders she goes to her room

Just when she is about to lay down she knocks her bag over. She immediately spots the small red envelope "This isn't mine" She picks it up opening it

I don't know how to say this Mina because I am not good with words. First time we met was pure coincidence but I am glad it happened I saw you in questioning circumstances but I still can't get that image of you cleaning my shirt while I was just memorized in you and your beauty. We kept meeting with coincidence. One time it's indeed a coincidence. Two times is also a coincidence but when it happens three times it's fate telling something. I was crushing on you for a long time before I realized that I started to like you more than a friend. What I have been dying to say is that I really like you. Your moles. Your gummy smile. You tiny voice. Like everything about you. Just wanted this to get off my chest if you don't feel the same just tell me I hope this won't affect our friendship   
Love,Lisa

Mina sits there reading the letter again and again till she memorizes it. She makes sure she ain't dreaming by pinching herself. A smile appears on her face

Suddenly she can't sleep it's like her whole body is suddenly celebrating. "I will tell her at next broadcast" She feels of happiness and her smile doesn't fades away even when she sleeps

"Did you see the news" Mina looks up from her phone to hear what Sana and Jihyo are talking about "About the breakup yeah it was bad" Jihyo replies "I don't know why these people hate couples soo much"

@TheLfamily

The whole tl going insane cause a fansite released pictures of Mina and Lisa when they were hugging Bitches crying that ne I am the bitches

@MyouiMinari

MINA I thought you were loyal to Dahyun I dropped my tea just kidding but they look adorable meekies are also pocking out

Lisa waits and waits for something to happen. Mina to say something. But she acts like nothing. Acts like normal. She wonders if she even read the letter. She thinks it's fate and today was the end of their journey

But she spots Mina looking at the letter in the corner before crumbling it. She walks away teary eyed grabbing her script. 

"Signing off as your beloved MC Mina"

"Lets see each other in another life your MC Lisa"

"Together with Inkigayo"

@GlobalMina

No......... Not their teary eyes I will miss our MC duo #ForeverduoMinaLisa

@AllKpop

#ForeverduoMinaLisa is being trended by fans as today was the last day of Twice Mina and Blackpink Lisa as inkigayo mc both of them were loved by fans for their effortless chemistry and their precious banters

Mina feels torn between her feelings and her obligation as an idol. The crumbled letter still resting in her pocket. As she thanks each and every staff member. She wipes her tears before meeting Lisa who was doing the same

They take some pictures for the website posts. "So...... its finally finished" Mina speaks after failing to deal with the silence "Good for you" Lisa says wiping rest of her tears

Miami wonders what she means but shruggs it as a joke soon they reach the parking lot that's when she tries to hug her and Lisa steps back "This isn't fair to me Mina you can't do this to me. I know you saw the letter you know you can just tell me instead of just pretending I am no doll" Lisa walks to her car telling the manger to drive leaving Mina standing alone in front of the empty car

Lisa's harsh words keep replaying in her mind. She has never seen her like this. She knows she messed up. Upon reaching them she throws herself in Sana's arms who was the first one to open the door "Sana I messed up big time" She cries on her shoulder

"What happened" Sana asks immediately wrapping her arms around her "She likes me. She confessed through a letter. But I got scared and did something stupid and now she hates me. She looked soo hurt" She sobs showing her the letter

"Mina why did you get scared" Sana asks wiping her tears "The fans the industry" 

"Never give up your feeling for these selfish people who like to write bad things about people while not doing anything. Follow your heart. Trust me. Take some rest and think" Mina places a soft kiss on her forehead taking her to her room

"I wanna be alone" Lisa shouts from her bedroom to her unnies who were worried for her. She knows this is harsh but she doesn't want to talk to anyone. 

"Fine but this won't go for long. Take care we love you" 

Mina knows what she wants to do after thinking alone for a while. She changes her clothes and fixes herself. "Oppa can you do me a favor" Mina asks her manager who was kind enough to drop her near Lisa's apartment building

Thankfully she still has the key Lisa gave her. The whole place is quiet and dark. There is no sign of her cats. Which means they are already in their room. She walks into her bedroom. She can still hear small sniffles

"Unnie I told you I don't want to eat" Lisa says with her hoarse voice breaking Mina's heart even more. She closes the door behind her. "I guess I am stupid" Mina whispers laying beside her wrapping her arms around her waist

"Why are you here" Lisa asks turning around to face her. Mina crumbles seeing her puffy eyes and tear stains all over her cheeks. She wipes her tears with her thumb "To fix everything"

"I know you don't feel the same and I am fine with this" Lisa replies "I like you too. I just got scared. Scared of what will happen if they will get to know about us. Trust me I had a huge crush on you and it soon converted into feelings for you. The day it was raining I wanted to tell you but I was a coward." 

"I like you but seeing you like this hurts even more."-"You do" Lisa asks opening her eyes to see Mina's face "Yeah I fell for the girl whom I dumped my coffee on funny right" Mina places a kiss on her forehead parting her bangs "Never scare me like this again" Lisa snuggles closer to her resting her face in her shoulders

"Ahhh.....this feels nice"

"It does"

@Twicetagram

My chingu 💛

@LalalisaManoban

❤️

“Any plans for today” Mina asks wrapping her arms around her girlfriend who is cooking food “Nope we are on a break baby” Lisa replies stealing a quick kiss from her girlfriend who surely doesn't mind

“I can't believe you made me wait 3 months just to kiss you” Mina complains getting pouty “I mean I didn't knew you would accept my challenge I just wanted to mess with you if you asked me again I would have gladly kisses you” Lisa shruggs

“What! I thought you were serious like that way you said quote on quote Mina you have to prove me that you are in this with me prove that you are not scared and blah blah quote on quote”

“Well forget about that we are together and you can kiss me anytime you want so who won here”

“Us” Mina grins showing her gummy smile

“Dont smile like that”

“Why? Don't you love it”

“Its dangerous for my heart I might fall deeper” 

“That was soo cheesey”

“Yeah never doing it again”

“Lisa” Mina says looking at girl who is setting the table  
Lisa looks at her asking what is it 

“Dont worry I am falling too”


End file.
